Talking Body
The fifth episode of Season 6. Summary After an incident at school where her wig comes off, Candace starts to feel insecure in her body when she notices she's been losing weight as well due to the chemo. Trying to feel better about herself, she decides to explore the realm of online cam modeling. Meanwhile, Eliza learns that her transgender sister is brutally assaulted, bringing her family all together and bringing to surface all of the problems they've been having. And Keith's parents drop the bomb that they plan on moving to New York City for their business and give him the option to stay or go with them. Main Plot Candace starts to hate the way she looks while in chemo and decides to bring up her confidence, she should start online cam modeling. But is she really sure of who will be watching her? Sub Plot Eliza is given the shocking news that her transgender sister was brutally beaten and comes home after years of being on her own. Both bringing her family together and tearing them apart, they decide to deal with all of the issues they've had while Dex continues to be a shoulder for her to cry on. Third Plot Keith's parents tell him they are moving for their business, but tell him he can stay in Clearwater if he wishes. Initially wanting to get away from Scott and all the people who hate him, he realizes he might have some reasons to stay as well. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Talking Body" by Tove Lo. *This episode marks the end of both the Keith-Scott Conflict and the Eliza-Scott Conflict. *This is Casey Bell's first appearance since The Change. *Keith announces he will be moving to NYC and breaks things off with Greg. *Candace, Kat, and Sabrina all are revealed to be taking part in the annual Pinellas Pageant. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Kirstie Alley' as herself *'Jessica Chastain' as Kara Bancroft *'Candis Cayne' as Casey Bell *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Eliza: This is just the push we needed to get all our shit together. THINGS Candace: As much as I seem confident all the time, I’m really not. Wendy: And that’s okay. Candace: I’ll just have to find something that brings my old confidence back. (Candace is seen stripping in front of a webcam) CAN Eliza: My sister was assaulted because she was transgender! Danny: There are a lot more problems in this family than anyone would like to admit. Eliza: Then let’s actually frickin’ talk about it! (Eliza is seen at a family meeting) CHANGE Mrs. Rossen: Your father’s business is expanding to NYC. Mr. Rossen: We’re moving! Keith: I don’t want to go with them. Lana: Then you have a major decision to make… IN AN INSTANT (Keith is seen with emancipation documents) (Eliza is seen in a hospital) (Candace is seen taking off her wig on the internet) NEW EPISODE “TALKING BODY” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 605a.jpg 605b.jpg 605c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Eliza: “Things were bad for a long time, but I think things are finally working themselves out.” *Wendy: “Candace, you have cancer! No one expects you to look like Princess Di at all times!” *Candace: “ As much as I seem confident all the time, I’m really not.” *Keith: “I hate a lot of things that have gone down here, but this town is the only home I know.” |-| Music= *Clumsy- Britney Spears *Close to You- Rihanna |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_605:_Talking_Body Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Candace Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Keith Plots